Peter H. Pennyforth
Description Peter H. Pennyforth was an influential and brilliant doctor, aristocrat, and scientist, who was born in 52 B.C. and passed away in 92 B.C. He did numerous experiments, one of which notably turned him into a housecat the size of a normal human capable of humanoid walking, speech, and other traits associated with humankind. Creations of Pennyforth Peter H. Pennyforth had created several dozen inventions which showed unusual properties, a full list of the most notable items he had created will be listed down below. * A dagger capable of absorbing blood out of anything the blade touch's, and then injecting it into the user's body * A series of complex machinery made of an as-of-yet unknown black metal, that constantly has an unknown blue liquid flow around in the interior of it, this liquid tastes of electricity and water. The machine can fire out an infinite amount of water. * A pair of black robes that when worn, makes its wearer levitate, and seemingly vanish, only to teleport to a random area in the Cocoian empires * A machine that had a big button on it, when the button was pressed while being aimed at any object, the object would instantly mute, object was stolen by Cujoian thieves and is currently in an unknown location. * A wooden stick that constantly shot out water, item was destroyed in a house fire. * A banner depicting the face of a male Daevite with blood all over his face, when viewed, subject feels a compulsion to give it blood, excluding their own blood, item is held in a private collector's basement. * A painting depicting The Grey Queen, if any attempts to destroy the item were made, the attacker would feel sharp pains all over their body, subjects claim to feel a pain similar to that of arrows piercing into their body. * A stone that fires out beams of gamma radiation once every 5 hours, item is owned by a private experimental testing facility for future tests. * An indestructible lamp, the lamp is now owned by Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz in his museum. * A bronze Kinoscope that has 200 times the viewing rate of normal Kinoscopes, with the etching of the words "Anagellado's Eyesight" on the side of the scope. Item is now owned by Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz in the space section of his museum. * A painting of a log cabin in a snowy background, when viewed, subjects begin feeling calm and happy, item is held in Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz painting selection of items in his museum. * A sapient automation resembling a robot made out of brass, cogs, and pipes. Object currently is held by Lord Theodore S. Vonswartz as a captain of the machines that protect his museum, and has been named as the "Brassworks" by Vonswartz Fate Peter H. Pennyworth ended up dying in an experiment where he attempted to create a timeline machine capable of sending him to significant amounts of time into the future, he became extremely withered and rotted away from doing this. Category:Characters Category:Aristocracy